Problem: Evaluate the sum \[\frac{1}{2^1} + \frac{2}{2^2} + \frac{3}{2^3} + \cdots + \frac{k}{2^k} + \cdots \]
Explanation: Let the sum be $S$. This series looks almost geometric, but not quite. We can turn it into a geometric series as follows: \begin{align*}
S &= \frac{1}{2^1} +\frac{2}{2^2} + \frac{3}{2^3} + \frac{4}{2^4} + \cdots \\
\frac{1}{2}S &= \hspace{0.9 cm} \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{2}{2^3} + \frac{3}{2^4} + \cdots
\end{align*}We subtract the second from the first to obtain $$\frac{1}{2}S = \frac{1}{2^1} + \frac{1}{2^2} + \frac{1}{2^3} + \frac{1}{2^4} + \cdots$$Now, we do have a geometric series, so we can find $\frac{1}{2}S = \frac{\frac{1}{2}}{1 - \frac{1}{2}} = 1$, and $S = \boxed{2}$.